A Yokai Haunting
by Raven The Ghoul
Summary: When a group of ghost from Evershade Valley escape through a rift into another dimension, it's up to Luigi to stop them.
1. The Arrival

It was not long after celebrating the rescue of his brother, Mario, and the restoring of the Dark Moon that E. Gadd called Luigi back to the lab. "What is it, professor?" He asked, entering the bunker. E. Gadd swiveled around in his chair to face Luigi with a serious look on his face.  
"Well, it appears that some of the ghost from the mansion had found a rift in this dimension that leads into another one. I need you to do this one last task before settling down and capture the remaining ghost and bring them back before that dimension collapse." E. Gadd explained with the greatest worry.  
"Alright, professor. I'ma you guy." Luigi said with the greatest confidence. "If I could suck up the master of illusions, a few ghost shouldn't be anything."  
"That's the problem. It's not just a few ghost, but at least 50 had escape." He replied, a bit worried. Luigi started to shake at the thought of 50 ghost.  
"W-w-well, at l-l-least I've had practice." Luigi stuttered, shaking in fear. The professor shook his head in disappointment. He then turned to the computer and started to work on finding the location where the ghost were. When he pin-pointed the location, he turned back to Luigi.  
"It looks like you'll be going back to school. The ghost are at a place called..." The fixed his glasses and looked closer, " Yokai Academy." Luigi shivered at the mention of the name.  
"Y-y-Yokai?" Luigi stuttered, looking very nervous. "D-d-doesn't that m-m-mean monster in Japanese?" The professor looked at Luigi, confused. "What? I've spent some time in Japan before. You could learn a few things there." Luigi stated. E. Gadd just shook his head.  
"Anyway," he continued, "you have a set amount of time before the rift in the other dimension grows too big. If that happens, then I won't be able to bring you back."  
"Well then, how much time do I have?" Luigi asked, nervous. The professor turned back to the computer and calculated. When he got the answer, E. Gadd turned back to Luigi.  
"You have until sunrise to round up all the ghost." He replied. Luigi had doubts about this. "Well then, you should be on your way." E. Gadd said as he activated the Pixelator, sending Luigi to Yokai's front gate.  
Meanwhile at the front gate of Yokai Academy, Ruby was locking up the school. She was about to head out when she saw something moving on one of the post on the gate. A camera was moving around, then it face Ruby, not moving anymore. She inspected the camera as the lens started to glow a bright green color and right before her eyes, Luigi was pixelated right in front of her, causing her to fall backwards. Luigi wasn't any luckier. He fell flat on his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. "Oh man, that really wasn't a soft landing." He muttered to himself as he got up and brushed himself off.  
"Hey!" Ruby yelled, causing Luigi to jump. Quickly, Luigi pulled out his flashlight and shined it on Ruby, causing her to shield herself from the bright light. "Who the heck do you think you are, appearing from nowhere?" She asked, trying to get up from the ground.  
"Me? I'm Luigi." He said. He offered his hand to help her, but she swatted it away. Ruby managed to get up and brushed herself off. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." Ruby just looked at the plumber, realizing he might not be a student.  
"What are you?" She asked him, crossing her arms.  
"I'm just a plumber. I toll away the days with filthy..." Luigi started, but Ruby cut him short.  
"No, I mean, are you even a monster?" Luigi froze at the word 'monster', shaking in fear.  
"I-I-I don't k-k-know what y-y-you mean." Luigi said, his teeth chattering.  
"This place is for monsters only." Ruby explained. "And if you're a human, I will have to kill you." She pulled out her staff and pointed it at Luigi. 'Oh crap.' Luigi thought.  
"Wait! You need to hear this! Your world is in danger. There's a group of ghost loose in your world that's causing a rift that if it continues to grow, it will rip your world apart!" Luigi said, trying to convince Ruby, but she didn't buy it.  
"Oh really? Well I haven't seen any ghost. But I do see a human. And humans don't belong at Yokai!" She yelled as the end of her staff glowed brighter. Luigi was speechless and couldn't move, but he knew that if he couldn't complete his mission, their world will collapse. But before either of them could move, a green ghost swooped in and stole Ruby's staff right out of her hands. It floated down the path and about halfway, it stop and turned around. He pointed at both Ruby and Luigi and laughed. Then looked over his prize and studied it. He acted like he was trying to work it like Ruby had, but couldn't figure it out. Then he realized that Ruby was running towards him and floated into the forest, disappearing from Ruby's line of sight. She growled and turned back to Luigi, who was still on his butt from the scare. "Since that little 'ghost' took my staff, I'm allowing you to live for now, as long as you help me get my staff back." She said, staring Luigi in the eye. Luigi got up and nodded.  
"You know, I never got your name." Luigi said. Ruby brushed her ponytails back and glared at Luigi.  
"I guess that since I'll be following you, you'll need to know my name." She said, not taking her eyes off him. "Just don't expect me to be all mushy with you." Luigi looked at her, a bit confused by what she said. "Name's Ruby." She said before walking into the forest the way the ghost went, Luigi following right behind her.

**Yes I am back from the dead of school and with a new story! I hope you'll like it since it's the first crossover I've ever done and it's the first of it's kind. So far.**


	2. Anger issues

Mario was worried about his brother, who was taking an unusually big amount of time with E. Gadd. "I hope nothing has happened to my little bro." Mario said to himself as he walked to E. Gadd's bunker. When he arrived, he saw that the windows of the bunker were glowing with a strange light. Mario knocked on the door and the strange glowing stopped as Mario heard small footsteps walk towards the door. It opened and in the doorway was E. Gadd.  
"Mario, my dear boy. Come in. I have something I need to show you." The professor said with a worried look on his face. He turned around and started to head back into his lab.  
"That's great, professor, but I'm looking for my brother." Mario said, following E. Gadd. They walked into the main computer room and E. Gadd jumped into his swiveling chair and started to type on the keyboard.  
"Now, now, Mario. First I need to show you this." E. Gadd said. The computer pulled a file marked 'security camera'. A video was opened, revealing something that absolutely worried Mario. King Boo had escape the holding cell that he was placed into and left the lab. Another video pulled up showing King Boo opening a rift and making ghost from Evershade Valley pass through it. Then the screen went black as E. Gadd turned back to Mario. "Unfortunately, King Boo has escaped into another dimension. But that's not the worst part. I sent your brother to collect the ghost from our world to stop them from destroying another world, but I can't contact him."  
"WHAT?! You sent my brother into an unknown world and now you can't contact him?" Mario yelled, him face turning red.  
"My dear boy. As long as he lowers the level of paranormal activity to a stable level, we'll be able to contact him. And remember, he is a ghost catcher. Nothing should stand in his way. I hope." E. Gadd explained, calming Mario down.  
"For your sake, you better hope that nothing has happened to him. Or else." Mario said in a threatening voice.  
The two walked through the woods with Luigi in the front using the Dark-Light light to follow the path of the ghost. Ruby was right on his heels, destined to get her staff back. Every now and then they stopped so the Dark-Light light could cool down. During these breaks, Luigi would ask Ruby about herself. "Well, for starts, I'm a witch."  
"A witch? Why haven't you try some kind of voodoo or something and kill me?" Luigi asked, remembering a few things he knows about witches.  
"Witches can't preform magic without their staffs or wands. It helps us focus our powers towards a target or multiple targets. You can say that without our staffs, we witches are powerless." Ruby explained, getting up. "We should continue." Luigi nodded and continued to follow the path of the ghost. Soon they came to a stop in front of two building that Ruby said was the dorm rooms for the students of Yokai. The sky flashed with lightning, causing Luigi to jump in fear. "Will you stop yelling before you wake the students?" Ruby scowled at Luigi.  
"Sorry. I haven't seen a storm like that since King Boo destroyed the Dark Moon in Evershade Valley." Luigi said. He continued towards the buildings. In between the two was a small alley way where Luigi saw a group of green ghost talking to each other. He snuck up behind them while charging his flashlight. One of them spotted Luigi, but wasn't fast enough. Luigi shined his flashlight on the ghost and proceeded to suck them up. The ghost yelled as he yanked them, pulling them closer to their doom. The force of the vacuum became to great for the ghost and the group of four was pulled into the Poltergust 5000. 'Phew. Four down, 46 to go.' Luigi sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.' But Luigi's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"What are you doing?!" Luigi looked up to see Ruby marching towards him in anger. "Did you lose a bolt? You need to be quite or the students could wake up. And they aren't any nicer than I am. They would kill you on the spot if they found out that you're a human!"  
"I'm sorry, but don't you want me to do my job. Beside, the Poltergust shouldn't wake them. It's almost as quite as a mouse." Luigi said.  
"For you sake, it better be." Ruby said, grinding her teeth.  
"Hey Ruby." A voice called out. Ruby turned around to see Tsukune in his bed clothes. "What are you doing up at this time?"  
"Umm... Nothing. Nothing at all." Ruby said, stepping in front of Luigi, trying to hide him. But, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and Tsukune saw Luigi.  
"Ruby... Who that behind you?" Tsukune asked, a bit surprised. Ruby kept trying to steer him away from Luigi by say things like 'Who are you talking about?' and 'Where?', but soon Luigi had grown tired of this and decided to give himself up, knowing that Ruby couldn't hide him forever.. He stood up and moved aside Ruby, who was quite surprised when he did.  
"What are you doing?" Ruby asked him, but he didn't answer as he stood firmly between Tsukune and Ruby, facing Tsukune. Tsukune was surprised when he saw Luigi.  
"Wha... Who.." He stuttered. But at that moment, the ghost that took Ruby's staff floated through a wall, right in front of Luigi. He froze, staring at Luigi before he took off in the opposite direction, right into Tsukune. He was terrified when the ghost passed harmlessly through him, along with the staff, and floated into the girls' dorm.  
"Oh no." Luigi moaned when he realized where it went. Luigi was the first to move as he ran by Tsukune, towards the girls' dorm.  
"Did that ghost have your staff, Ruby?" Tsukune asked, shaking.  
"It's a long story." Ruby said as she hurried after Luigi. After shaking himself back to reality, Tsukune followed after Ruby.


	3. The Reval

Following the path that the ghost left, Luigi found himself heading up to the third floor, where he found an unfaithful sight. A slammer was yanking on a door, trying to get in. It pounded on the door like there was something inside it wanted, but Luigi wouldn't let it continue. He jumped from the corner, surprising the big lugging ghost. He quickly flashed his light, blinding the ghost, giving Luigi the chance to suck up the brute. But the slammer didn't take Luigi's intrusion lightly and started to thrust Luigi around. Meanwhile, Ruby and Tsukune were around the corner, watching the unfaithful sight unfold before them. Luigi yanked back on the nozzle, pulling the ghost closer to it's doom. Unfortunately, the door that the ghost was pounding on opened, giving Luigi a scare as he released his grip on the ghost, allowing it to escape. Luigi immediately hid in the shadows as a pinked-haired girl walked out.  
"Who's out here?" She said, her voice shivering. Luigi held his breath as the girl walked past his hiding spot. She stopped and turned around, moving towards where Luigi was hiding. But when Luigi thinks he has been caught, Tsukune stepped out from the corner, surprising the girl.  
"Tsukune. What are you doing here?" The girl asked. 'How many girls does this guy know?' Luigi thought to himself.  
"I was... Checking on you, Moka. Because... I heard some strange noises around and was worried about you." Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Wow. Barley know the guy and he's already standing up for me.' Luigi thought. Then there was the sound of doors closing and footsteps running down the hall.  
"Tsukune! I saw a horrible creature in my room!" A blue-haired girl yelled, jumping onto Tsukune. He stumbled backwards and pried her off.  
"Please, Kurumu, it's too early for this." He muttered as another girl walked up to him.  
"I saw a little green ghost. It laughed at me when I tried to freeze it." She said. Kurumu walked up to her.  
"That's what I saw!" She said.  
"Perhaps the dorms are haunted." Moka suggested. The group kept talking while Luigi listen. But he didn't see the pink ghost that snuck up on him. It roared, gaining the attention of not only Luigi, but the others as well. Luigi jumped out of the shadows, leaving the ghost giggling as it disappeared. Luigi looked over at the group, who were surprised at his sudden appearance.  
"God damit, screamer." Luigi cursed under his breath as Kurumu walked up to him. She grabbed his collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Even with the 25 pounds of Poltergust, Luigi was lifted with ease.  
"Who are you?" She growled at Luigi. He tried to speak, but her grip was cutting off his breathing. His face turned blue by the time Tsukune pulled her away from him. He gasped for air while Kurumu struggled against Tsukune. "What are you doing? He was spying on us!" Kurumu yelled. Luigi stood up, finally able to breath, and spoke.  
"I'm not here to spy on you, but I need to finish my task before it's too late." Luigi said.  
"What task?" Moka asked. Luigi just stared at them, thinking that they were going to tear him limb from limb.  
"The ghost you've all seen are from my world. But that's isn't the biggest problem. The big problem is that the longer they are here, the closer your world gets to collapsing into a rift of nothing." Luigi explained, getting confused looks from the group. "In other words, I have until morning to round up 50 ghost and return them to our world or else the world will be destroyed." The group finally got it.  
"Well then, why are you here?" The one with a sucker in her mouth asked.  
"I'm helping Ruby here because a Greenie stole her staff." Luigi said. Then that green ghost made another appearance, holding Ruby's staff in hand. It looked at the group and laugh at them, angering Luigi. "Oh yeah? Why don't you come down here and say that!" He yelled at the ghost. It stuck it's tongue out, insulting Luigi before floating out the window. Luigi started after it, but the slammer from before appeared, hitting Luigi, knocking him back into the group. It started after him, but suddenly stopped. "Huh? Why did it stop?" Luigi asked, moving towards it. Standing next to it, he realized that it was frozen. Taking the moment, Luigi sucked up the ghost statue, still wondering what happened.  
"Thanks, Mizore." Tsukune said. Luigi turned around, facing them.  
"I think the little ghost is heading to the school." Luigi stated. They looked out the window and saw the ghost heading in the direction of the school.  
"Why don't you all get dressed before we head out." Ruby suggested. The others nodded and headed to their rooms.  
Meanwhile, over Yokai Academy, a shadowy figure floated above the school. The green ghost that had Ruby's staff appeared behind him. It spoke to the figure in a ghostly language. "So Luigi has shown up finally?" The figure asked after the Greenie was done speaking. The ghost nodded yes and the figure turned around. "Perfect. I want you to get a group and lure him back here, along with any witnesses." The green ghost nodded and headed off. The figure turned back around as another ghost approached him. "It is almost time. When they get back, they should have Luigi in tow. Come, we have work to do." He said, laughing.


	4. New Trouble

Luigi and Ruby waited outside of the dorms for them. "So exactly why does Tsukune need to come along?" Luigi asked Ruby.  
"So when we get my staff back, he can help you around the school." She said, crossing her arms. Tsukune came run out of his dorm dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.  
"I didn't dress really good since we're dealing with ghosts." He said. Then the others came out. Both Moka and Kurumu wore tank tops and skirts. But Mizore wore what she normally wears.  
"Um... Why are you coming?" Luigi asked them, confused.  
"Because I don't trust you with my Tsukune!" They said together. Luigi just shrugged and started off towards the school with the group in tow. But behind them, three pink ghost appeared and started to giggle as they entered the woods.  
The group was walking down the path when the school's front gate came into view. Immediately, Luigi stopped, cause the rest of the group to run into him. "Hey! Why did you stop?" Kurumu shouted, but Luigi just pointed at the gate. They looked and saw that the gate was opened.  
"I thought I closed it before leaving." Ruby said, looking at Luigi, who was carefully walking towards the gate. He was about to enter through the gate when it slammed shut, pushing Luigi onto his butt, and the green ghost with Ruby's staff made an appearance once again. He laughed at their incompetence, then, using Ruby's staff, he place three pink chains over the gate. Then three pink ghost appeared wearing the same chains over their body. They split apart into the woods, vanishing from sight, while the green ghost moved back inside the gate, laughing a bone-chilling laugh. Luigi got up and brushed himself off. "Now what?" Ruby asked, walking up to the gate. She pulled on it, but it wouldn't open.  
"We'll have to find those ghost with the chains. When caught, the chain will break." Luigi explained. The group groaned and started to head into the woods when Luigi stopped them. "Why don't you just stay here until I can catch them. That way, you can get a rest from the ghost and no one will get loss."  
"What about you? You need someone to show the way back from the woods." Moka said, crossing her arms.  
"I'll go." Tsukune offered. Luigi looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I don't trust this person, Tsukune. Please let someone else go with him." Kurumu said, grabbing ahold of him.  
"If one of you went with him, he might not come back." Tsukune said, pushing Kurumu off. "Besides, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it already." He turned to Luigi. "Let's get moving if we want to get into the school." Luigi nodded, turned around and started into the woods, Tsukune following behind.  
"Be careful, Tsukune." Mizore said.  
The two were walking in the woods. Luigi was using his Dark-Light light to follow the trail of the ghost. "So, Luigi, how did you get here?" Tsukune asked after a while of silence.  
"The professor from my world has a way of transporting thing a long distance. It's called the Pixelator. It can turn any object into pixel blocks and send them through video wires. They can come out through any screen or camera, as long as he has it lock on a position." Luigi explained. Tsukune just stared at him with a confused look on his face. "It turns a person into blocks and send them through video." Luigi said.  
"Oh. Never heard anything like it." Tsukune said. Luigi rolled his eyes and continued their search. Soon they came out of the woods onto a cliff were Luigi heard water splashing. He looked over the edge to see a sea of red.  
"Wow. That's a lot of water." He stated. He turned around and walked away from the edge.  
"Where are the ghost?" Tsukune asked, looking around.  
"I don't know. The trail lead all the way here and..." Luigi said before being interrupted by a roar as the three pink ghost appeared behind him. Luigi quickly turned around and flashed his flashlight, stunning the ghost. He proceeded to suck them up. But one escaped before being swallowed into the Poltergust. Two chains popped out of the nozzle as Luigi looked for the last one. Then he saw dust flying as the ghost made it's way to the woods. "Get back here!" Luigi yelled, running after the ghost, with Tsukune following close behind.  
Meanwhile, at the front gate of the school, two chains popped off the gate, scaring the girls. "W-w-what was that?" Kurumu asked, shaking. They looked up to see that two lines of chain are gone, with only one left on the gate.  
"They're almost there. Just one more left." Mizore said, chuckling at Kurumu.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Kurumu said with anger. Mizore was about to speak when something burst out of the bush, rushing towards them.  
"YAHHH!" They yelled as the ghost suddenly stopped right in front of them. Another two figures popped out, chasing the ghost. With one bright flash, the ghost and girls stopped. Luigi sucked the ghost into the Poltergust with one pull and the final chain broke.  
"There. All done. Now we get in." Luigi huffed, out of breath. "I just... Need to take... A breather." Sitting down, Luigi regained his strength. "Alright. Now I'm ready." He said after a while. Move towards the gate and pushed it opened. "Let's get those ghost!"


	5. Bombing the Bomber: Boss Battle

The group entered the school yard to find the green ghost once again. But it wasn't facing them. "Let's sneak up on him." Luigi whispered, taking carful steps. The others nodded and followed, but luck wasn't on their side as someone happened to have stepped on a stick. Crack. The ghost turned around and when he saw them, he growled at them. Using his free hand, he whistled, which summoned another Greenie. The one holding Ruby's staff backed up a bit and waved her staff around, the end started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Can the ghost learn how to use your staff, Ruby?" Tsukune asked.

"Not unless it was a witch before it died. Or a powerful force was allowing it to control my staff." Ruby said. The Greenie holding her staff shot a beam of light from the tip of her staff, hitting the other Greenie, encasing it in with light. Then he went through the wall into the school. "Not again." Ruby exclaimed, but the others were focused on the Greenie still with them. The casing it was in grew two times it's size, then it started to crack.  
"Uh oh. That's not good." Luigi said as the shell cracked more and more. "Everybody move!" At that moment, the shell shattered, reveling that the Greenie had not only changed in size, but also in color. It was twice it's size and also was a orange color. It laughed in a deep voice. Immediately, Luigi was pushed up to the front by Kurumu.

"Luigi here has face ghost worst than you." She said, pointing at the ghost. It growled at them. "We're not scared of you, so you might want to rethink your strategy." The ghost pretended to think, then something came up and it got something from behind. It pulled it out to reveal a bomb in it's hands. It giggled when it saw the look on their faces, full of terror. It threw the bomb right at them and when it hit the ground, it exploded, sending everyone in different directions. Kurumu was the one who hit the ground the hardest and blacked out. Luigi picked himself off the ground and turned to Mizore.

"Do you think you can freeze him?" Luigi asked.

"I'll try." She responded. She closed her eyes and pictured in her head the ghost frozen in a block of ice. When she opened her eyes, there was a block of ice where the ghost was. Inside was the ghost, unable to move.

"Great job, Mizore." Tsukune said. Mizore nodded and looked back at the ghost. Suddenly the ice started to crack as a glow grew bright inside the block. Then it shattered, freeing the ghost from it's icy prison. The ghost glared at Mizore and pulled out another bomb, took aim and threw it at her. Luigi, who gained enough courage, jumped in front of her, taking most of the blast and knocking them onto their backs. Luigi tried to stand up, but his leg was in pain.

"You risked your life? For me?" Mizore asked, confused.

"I would never let a ghost harm a girl. Even if I don't know them very well." Luigi said. He tried again to stand up, but fell back down. Both Ruby and Mizore were at his side. "What about the ghost?" Luigi asked, worried about Tsukune and Moka.

"I think Moka can take care of it." Ruby said, looking over at them. Luigi looked over and was surprised at what he saw. Moka had changed. Her hair was no longer pink, but now silver, shining in the light of the red moon. There wasn't much different about her, but for some reason, Luigi was a bit frighten of this new Moka. But what was the real worry was that the ghost had sense a difference about Moka and apparently didn't like it. It growled at her and charged. But Moka just stood there, not caring even a bit. By the time the ghost was a few feet from her, though, her movement was quick as she kick the ghost flat in the face, sending it flying into the wall of the school. It quickly recovered, but instead of trying to blindingly ram her, it pulled out two bombs and threw them at her. Moka quick-step out of the way of one bomb and kicked the other back into the face of the ghost, hurting badly. But the ghost had gone into a blind fury and started to throw bombs like a machine gun. Moka dogged them all, making the ghost furious. It pulled out a bomb about it's own size and hurled it at Moka. But Moka was quicker than his toss and returned the bomb right back at him. The explosion was great and covered everything with smoke. When it cleared, the ghost was on it's back, passed out, and Moka was right in front of Luigi with Tsukune behind her, holding the seal. Luigi was wide-eyed from the battle between a vampire and a ghost. But what really frightened him was the way Moka was looking at him.

"Stupid." She said to him. "You risked you little life to save a snow women. Not a hero, but a moron. Next time think before doing." She turned to Tsukune. "And you. You brought me out for a ghost. Next time, make sure it's really important." She took the seal from Tsukune and clipped back on her chain connected to her neck band. Immediately, pink rushed through her hair as the vampire disappeared and the soft Moka returned. She collapsed into Tsukune's arms, almost asleep. When she woke up, she didn't know what happened, so Tsukune explained as Luigi waited to get some feeling back in his leg. "Hey. Does anybody know what happened to Kurumu?" Moka asked. A sudden cold feeling rushed over everyone when a voice spoke out.

"I'm right here." Everyone turned around to see Kurumu. She didn't have one scratch on her body, which Luigi thinks is strange since she took the most damage. But Luigi didn't have time to think. As quickly as he could, he got up, walked over to the bomb ghost and sucked into the Poltergust.

"There. Now we can get into the school and get Ruby's staff back." Luigi said, moving towards the door.

Meanwhile, inside the school, the Greenie with Ruby's staff approached the figure from earlier. He told him about what has happened. "So they defeated the bomber. Hmm... Maybe we should be very cautious. Raven, tell Scream that his brother will be coming with company soon. And they must not fail their task. Now go." Raven bowed and did what he was told. "They won't stop me. This world will belong to the Rift!" The figure laughed a deep, evil laugh.


End file.
